


and in Gryffindor, the brave

by hjork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts House Sorting, I wrote this at like 1 am in a lucid moment of inspiration, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Sorting Hat, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjork/pseuds/hjork
Summary: this was a short drabble i wrote way too late at night. leave a kudos if you enjoyed :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	and in Gryffindor, the brave

Remus wondered if that first year, he went home over winter holiday and tried to apologize. For being a Gryffindor, for defying the unspoken law. The noble house of Black is, was, and will always be Slytherins. 

Remus wondered if he tried to pretend it hadn't happened, if at only 11 years old, he had tried to fit into his old life, fit his mother's expectations of him. He imagined it was a very cold Christmas. 

He hadn't noticed a change when Sirius came back, though in hindsight, Sirius was always skin and bones when he returned from Grimmauld Place. Remus hadn't even asked how his holiday had been. He was too preoccupied with his own secrets, his own traumas that first year. 

Remus wondered if Regulus, wide-eyed, had asked him what Gryffindor was like.

He wondered if Sirius told the truth. _It's nothing like this house, Reg. It's warm, and golden, and full of light._

Remus knew Sirius had done many brave things in his life, but it was the small battles that spoke the loudest. 

In front of the whole of Hogwarts, Sirius had sat on the stool under that hat and been brave enough to see himself as something other than a photocopy of his family.

And still, he had gone back to that same house year after year after year, even though he knew what was waiting for him: cold, dark rooms, and icy silence, or worse, insults and slurs thrown like darts and stinging like vitriol. 

For the sorting hat to put a pale-skinned, grey-eyed, raven-haired boy in Gryffindor, nevermind that he was from a pure-blood lineage so ancient his genealogy could fill a history book, and a family so selfish, so proud that generation after generation, each and every one had landed in Slytherin, Sirius's bravery must have been extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short drabble i wrote way too late at night. leave a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
